


Hufflepuff Draco

by charasavannah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charasavannah/pseuds/charasavannah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble : Harry return home when Draco baking treacle tart for Hary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hufflepuff Draco

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work posted at AO3, hope you like it.  
> I was listening to Jason Derulo song Trumpets when I got the inspiration. so enjoy :)

When harry return from work he didn’t expect draco already home. Especially in the kitchen humming and swinging his hips to muggle music that play in the radio. And its not harry fault that draco didn’t hear harry’s home nor his footstep. Harry take a glimpse of what draco making –draco was amazing cook he cant wait to savour those delicious looking tracle tart. He took a step back and look at slim body that still dance along the song. Harry licked his lips and thanking merlin for having sexy sarcastic witty and oh so hufflepuff boyfriend.


End file.
